The subject matter disclosed herein relates to Wide Area Monitoring Systems (WAMS) and more specifically, to communication within the WAMS.
Generally, a Wide Area Monitoring System (WAMS) may be utilized to monitor large geographically distributed systems, such as an electrical grid. Specifically, a WAMS may include a plurality of substations located at various geographic locations of the distributed system. For example, the substations may enable the monitoring and/or metering of the distributed system by measuring parameters, such as device status, frequency, voltage, current, or power, and determine synchrophasor datasets based on the measured parameters. The synchrophasor datasets may then be transmitted and concentrated, for example at another substation or control center, to enable more centralized monitoring of the various geographic locations of the distributed system.
In addition, the WAMS may also include other features such as protection and control features. For example, based on the concentrated synchrophasor datasets, commands may be transmitted to the substations to perform specific actions, such as opening or closing a circuit breaker. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the communication among devices in the WAMS.